Dragonfly
by HikariAmuJackson
Summary: Natsuki Destiny Jackson is the daughter of one of the wealthiest men alive. Wally West is a completely normal teen speedster. But when Natsuki moves to Central City bringing with her the masked hero Dragonfly the two end up colliding in a big way in school and in crimefighting. Wally/OC: On hiatus: Being reworked
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I fell down hard, my back slamming painfully onto the cold metal floor of the bank. I rolled myself over onto my stomach panting heavily through the thin mask covering my mouth and nose while I watched angrily as the thief ran out the door of the bank.

_He can't get away! _I thought, slightly biting my lip; _you are not going to let him get away. _I placed my hands on floor right next to my body straining my already sore muscles to push myself up off the ground so I could I follow the thief out of the bank. My eyes flicked to the right and left scanning for any sign of him. To the right I saw a faint shadow disappearing around the corner and I immediately chased after him, my feet pounding harshly on the pavement.

I rounded the corner, quickly gaining on the thief as he ducked into an alley that ran behind the bank. Realizing that the alley he had ducked into was a dead end the thief started to climb up a ladder hanging on the building, but I instinctively pulled one of my throwing knives out of my boots and threw it at the bag of money knocking it out of his hand and causing it to skid across the pavement. The man jumped down from the ladder and dived for the bag, but before he could reach it, I threw a sonic blast emitting knife in front of him sending him crashing into the wall at the end of the alley. He slid off wall and landed heavily amongst massive piles of garbage. He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet and slipped his hand into his jacket. Assuming he was about to pull out a gun, I grabbed my whip and with a snap of my wrist it encircled the hand tucked in his jacket. I tugged on the whip handle harshly causing the thief to come flying towards me. Before he collided with me I pushed him to the ground wrapping my whip around both of his wrists. Taking the headphones from around my neck and slapping them on him, I pressed a button on the side of the headphones and within second the man's head lolled to the side.

Working quickly, I unwrapped the whip from his wrist and reattached it to my belt and plucked my headphones off his head, before dragging him and the sac of money to the corner of the street. I had just paused to take a breath when I heard police sirens approaching the scene. I immediately turned on my heel and ran back into the alley heading for the ladder the thief had climbed up earlier. Gripping on the bottom I pulled myself up onto the ladder, rapidly making my way up the side of the building. Once I was on the rooftop I looked back momentarily to see the thief being escorted into a police car while one of the police officers returned the money to the bank. I allowed a brief smile to flit across my face underneath the mask before

jumping to the next building eager to continue my patrol of the city.

A/N

Hello fellow Young Justicers Hikari here. So this is my first fanfiction ever, so I really hope that you enjoyed it and if you did leave a review to tell me what you liked and if you didn't still review to tell me what you didn't like to I can improve myself because that's why I posted this. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to be really random and freak out my parents with my daydreams. CIAO!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey I figured out how to do this! Anyways...guess what? People read this! And 1 person(hazelstorm91) faved it and SilentStorm1999 put it on her alerts. *squeal* People care enough to read this story! *looks sheepish* sorry bout that not a lot a people have actually read anything that I wrote so people reading it excites me...Anyway so I realize now that I need to put a disclaimer on this my bad, so I brought in Robin to do it, Say hi Robbie!

Robin: Don't call me Robbie.

Me: Why not?

Robin: It makes me sound like a kid.

Me: Robbie this is a season 1 fanfiction, so you are a kid and I'm older then you, so I can call you kid. Did you know that Natsuki originally was going to be in love with you?

Robin: Noooo...

Me: Okay *pulls out Nutella and starts eating it* now do the disclaimer, Robbie.

Robin: *growls* Hikari does not own Young Justice because if she did she would be learning how to throw batarangs right now.

Hikari: Thanks Robbie. Now let's get on with this story, shall we?

Chapter 1

To Listen To Whilst Reading: I'm Just A Kid-Simple Kid

**Natsuki P.O.V**.  
"I woke up it was 7,I waited till 11, Just to figure out that no one would call"  
At the sound of my alarm clock going off I shot up in bed and smashed my fist onto alarm clock repeatedly until the music shut of. I then buried myself underneath the sheets groaning internally at the idea of getting up. Sighing, I sat up and glanced around taking in the pile of pillows and sheets laying on my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I carefully extracted myself from the sheets and slipped off the bed making a beeline for the bathroom. Once there, I turned the tap on, splashing cold water all over my face. I lifted my head up slightly staring at my image in the mirror. My midback length hair was tousled around my light olive face, and my grey eyes were wide and overly alert, darting from one area of my face to the other. I ran a hand through my hair tiredly as I walked out of the bathroom, and headed down the stairs, picking up my black hoodie on my way out of the door. I padded down the steps of the mansion silently, my legs groaning in protest due to last nights activities.  
I slipped quietly into the chair next to my father at the kitchen table, peeking at him out of the corner of my eyes. The cook set a plate of pankcakes down in front of me and I whispered a quick thank you, before digging into my pankcakes. The atmosphere at the table was awkward to say the least with my father reading his newspaper and me eating my pankcakes. It was always like this though. Ever since "the incident", my dad had become more and more distant from me, plunging himself in his work and considering that he was the CEO of a major tech company, The Jackson Empire, there was a lot that needed to be done. There were perks to his job, like the fact that we lived in a giant mansion in California, but there were downsides as well. For example, he was moving headquarters to NYC, so as of tomorrow we would be leaving California. Almost everything was packed up except for the bedrooms and the kitchen, leaving the mansion empty and hollow. After years of being in a house crammed with stuff the emptiness gave off an eerie vibe that left me freaked out if I dwelled on it too much. A rustling noise jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see my dad putting down the paper.  
"Good Morning, Natsuki," my dad said formally as he sipped his coffee.  
"Morning," I responded quietly while turning gears in my head, trying to find something, anything to talk about.  
"How are you today?" Dad asked covering up my awkwardness.  
"Very well thank you and you?"  
"The same. Oh by the way the materials for you new school came in the mail today here they are," he said handing me the packet. "It seems that you're learning is above the standards for 8th grade so they'll be putting you in 10th."  
"What?" I exclaimed starting to look up, but dad was already walking away his perfectly polished black shoes moving silently across the cold tile floor.

At the door he paused for a moment, not looking back and said, "Don't forget to finish packing, we're leaving right when I get back from work." Then he continued on his way out of the house walking stiffly through the front hall way. As he left, I sat unmoving at the table listening to the sound of him shutting the front door, and then the vroom of his car backing out of the driveway. Sighing, I pushed the chair I was sitting on back and headed for the stairs once again when a warm hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and found myself looking into the warm chocolate eyes of our cook, Gracie.

"He cares you know." she stated simply, "He just doesn't know how to show it."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes." I murmured back at her.  
"I know hon, I know ,but don't let it get to you. One day you'll both figure each other out." she said pulling me into a hug.  
"Thank you." I whispered in her her ear returning the hug gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

Later that day, I sat on the floor in what used to be my room, but was now just a plain old room. All of the furniture was gone and the walls which used to be montage of color were now plain old beige. Sitting by the door was my suitcase filled with the clothes I would need until we got all of the things in the new penthouse unpacked. I flipped through the packet for Central City High. And there was the dreaded part. High, as in high school. I so wasn't ready for high school, I mean I had only been in the 8th grade at Cali Prep for a month and I already knew that if I had stayed the rest of the year would have been a disaster. I didn't exactly fit in if you know what I mean since I prefer to be quiet and observe rather than gossip about who's dating who. Include the fact that I was going to be sophomore at age 14, and you've got someone who screams "pick on me". I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose as I proceeded to look through the orientation papers before finally reaching on the student handbook. I felt my grey eyes widen in shock as I looked at huge book sitting in front of me. I started paging through the book, reading through the rules and regulations. Central must have issues considering the massive amounts of rules this place has, I mean this book is bigger than the handbook for Cali Prep and Cali Prep is a private school. An hour later I was done with the book and threw the book across the room as I leaned back against the wall. I ran my hand through my hair, exhausted, before glimpsing the suitcase next to the door. The suitcase which held all of the clothes I would need till the movers came...including my superhero clothes. I stared at the suitcase for a moments before darting towards the suitcase, grabbing the costume, and heading for the bathroom.

Moments later I was standing on a California Rooftop my eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement. I loved being in costume so much, it was like a second skin to me. It was made up of a pair of black knee high boots etched with Dragonflies that came an inch below my black kimono. The kimono was rimmed with blue on the bottom of the skirt and the sleeves. A teal utility belt was hanging around my waist, black fingerless gloves with dragonfly engraving adorned my hands, a pair of headphones hung around my neck, and my hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon with the ends hanging down. It was absolutely perfect. Suddenly there was a rustling in the alleyway next to me and I made my way over hiding myself in the shadows of the alley. There I saw man holding a woman at gunpoint against the walls of the ally. I analyzed the man carefully. His muscles were tense and his trigger finger was trembling slightly. I could see the sweat pouring down his face as he demanded for the woman's money. This was going to be too easy. He was clearly a newbie probably doing this out of desperation.  
I pulled out my whip, flicking my wrist to that it curled around the barrel of the muggers gun yanking it out his grasp. Running towards him I sent my whip out letting it curl around the man's wrist before yanking it back dragging him along with it. A flick of my wrist let the leather whip curl around his other wrist right before I kicked him in the back sending him hurtling to the ground. I then proceeded to wrap the whip around his feet at well before turning my attention to the woman.  
"Are you alright?" I asked holding my hand out to pick the lady up.  
She took it gratefully saying, "Yes, thank you for stopping him."  
"It's no problem ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me I think you should leave before the police arrive to cart this guy off to jail."  
"Of course, thank you...errrr...what should I call you?"the woman asked hesitantly.  
"Dragonfly, ma'am."  
"Well, thank you then Dragonfly," she smiled before dashing quickly out of the alley. I then turned my attention to the criminal who was using my temporary distraction to try and wiggle out of the whip. I placed my foot firmly on his back halting him in his tracks as I pulled my i-pod out of my utility activating the function that sent an alert to the nearest police car. I pulled the guy out of the alley dumping him firmly on the sidewalk as I heard the wailing of police sirens in the background. Taking this as my cue to leave I rapidly slapped my headphones on him and pressed the button sending him to lalaland. Then I grabbed my whip and darted back into the shadows of the alley just in time to witness the police car arriving on the scene. I ran to the end of the alley and then began navigating through the maze of alleys until I reached the back of my house.  
I threw my whip up in to the air and let it wrap around my balcony railing and began climbing up the side of the house. Flipping myself onto the balcony, I landed face first on the hard stone that made up my balcony. Biting my lip to avoid screaming I pushed myself up, mentally reminding myself to work on my landings, then stumbled back into the house. I changed quickly into a white skirt with a teal top with black boots, fingerless gloves and a beanie. Working quickly I managed stuff my costume into my suitcase just as my dad's limo revved up the driveway. I walked downstairs slowly wishing to delay the ineviatble as long a possible. I could feel the emptiness consuming me as I walked through the empty halls of the house, remembering how it was before "the incident" when felt more like a home than a place to sleep at night. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw my dad standing impatiently in front of the door typing something on the android phone in his hand. When he noticed my presence he looked up absently and asked if I was ready to go.  
_NO!No I am not ready to go!_I screamed mentally looking down at the ground however in reality I nodded simply as I pushed past my dad out of the house.

* * *

"I want to mentor the Dragonfly."

"What?"

"I said I want to mentor the Dragonfly."

"Don't you think you're moving a little to quickly on this."

"I've been watching the girl for 3 months. She good, but she needs someone to teach her the ropes before she gets hurt."

"But-"

"Why are you against this? You have a protege."

"That's exactly why. Mentoring takes time. Time that you don't have."

"I'll make the time."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to do this whether you like it or not."

"Batman's not going to like this."

"As if I care what Batman thinks."

"You should."

"I don't"

"Di-"

"Listen, I am going to talk to her tomorrow about this and that's final. You have no say in the matter."

"Then why did you ask me."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling."

"Of course you were."

* * *

Did you like the tease at the end did you?

Who do you think the mystery person is? And if you like this leave a review to tell me what like and tell me what you don't- RANDOM JB moment.

Anywho I hoped you liked it and if it confused you on how she's fourteen and supposed to be in the 8th grade She just turned fourteen because this is septemberish kk! KK!

Well I have to go kill myself at Track Practice now. ADIOS!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

YOLA! So I have decided that I am going to try and post either once of twice a week if I can though it won't be guaranteed do to my busy schedule. So this chapter introduced Wally who I had a lot of fun with because he's so out there and Natsuki is so not. It amuses me. So this is going to be my only update this week because of vacation, but I hope this tides you over until next week since it's ridiculously long. It was going to be longer, but then I wouldn't have finished in time. I also want any Naruto fans reading this to know that I posted a Naruto story and even though it's just the prologue I would appreciate it if you checked it out and left me a review telling me what you think. I'd also like to thank SilentStorm for Reviewing, Momoro9998 for following, Gecko123611 for following and kankananime123 for following and reviewing. I hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

I brought Wally in for the disclaimer since he appears in this chapter.

Wally: What's up Dude?

Me: *raises eyebrow*

Wally: What?

Me: *glares*

Wally: What?

Me: Why are you so adorable?

Wally: Welll...uhh...cause...

Me: Just do the disclaimer

Wally: Hikari does not own anything belonging to D.C because if she did she would own a robot version of all the Young Justice guys. Was that okay?

Me: Yep. Oh I can't contain myself anymore. *Glomps Wally* Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Song of the Story: Drops of Jupiter- Train

The loud guitar riffs and drum beats of Paramore filtered in through my custom made teal beats as I sat across from my dad in the limo that was currently driving through the packed streets of Central City. My dad and I were both dutifully ignoring each other, my dad by plugging himself into his computer while holding conference calls on his phone, and me by reading a complex engineering book, which I had disguised as a Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix. The book was fairly interesting and gave me a great idea for my latest Dragonfly gadget, a pair of Wonder Woman like cuffs to deflect bullets if I ever needed to. I was mentally planning out the design when the limo slowed to a stop causing me to peer out of the window and nearly have a heart attack.  
The new headquarters was a skyscraper. It towered above the other buildings in the city and aside from the bands separating the different floors was made entirely of glass. A sign reading Jackson Empire sat on top of the building glowing bright blue amid the darkness of the light.  
_"It's incredible, _"I thought looking up at it through the glass of the window, not realizing that Dad had already gotten out of the car and was heading towards the building. Then the chauffer coughed loudly, bringing me back to my senses and prompting me to tuck my book and i-pod back into my shoulder bag and bolt out of the car, easily catching up with Dad. Entering the building, I was greeted with the light green walls and white fluffy carpeting of the main lobby. To the left of me, I could see a brown and white sectional that took up the entire waiting area as well as a glass elevator that was releasing some lab workers into the office. To right I saw array of desks, the receptionist behind them constantly transferring calls and taking messages. I was pulled out of my observations by a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the dark brown eyes of my dad's P.A. looking at me from an unnaturally close distance. I stumbled back a few steps to put some distance between us as she began talking.  
"You're dad has some business to attend to, so he asked me to show you to the penthouse which is the top floor of this building," she stated cheerfully looking down at her notes.  
_Great! It's going to be a pain to get out of here at nights without someone seeing me._  
"Your penthouse has an indoor pool, gym, spa, balcony, and is equipped with the latest Jackson Technology including our new robot butler which I'm sure you'll be glad to have-" she rambled on and on about the great benefits of the technology and stuff as she led me up to the penthouse. However, the minute we stepped foot in the elevator I tuned her out and instead pondered how I was going to sneak out of this building from the fifteenth floor. When we reached the Penthouse I stepped curiously out of the elevator trying to take everything in the apartment in at once. The first room I stepped into was obviously the living room seeing as it contained a large sofa and glass coffee table as well as a few side chairs.  
"This is the living room," the P.A stated the obvious as she stalked across the room to the coffee table, her heels clicking sharply on the hardwood floors of the apartment. She reached down and grabbed a remote off the table pressing a button that caused the wall opposite the couch spread apart revealing a large TV and gaming system that was embedded into the wall. "T.V," she exclaimed perkily setting down the remote. "And behind the living room is the kitchen and behind that the balcony," She said gesturing behind here where I could see a kitchen island with a bar separating the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen was full of what looked like high tech stainless steel appliances that Gloria would love once she got here from California and from what I could see of the balcony it was also glass and covered the entire side of the building.  
The P. A. then led me down a hallway that seemed to lead off to all the other rooms in the penthouse before stopping in front of a light blue door.  
"This is your room," she explained handing me a key card. "You're the only one who can access it aside from your father. I'll leave you alone to examine it since you're probably tired and want to sleep. See you later."  
I watched her carefully as she walked away making sure that she was actually gone before swiping the card and entering my room. The first thing that hit me was that everything was either Teal or White. The walls are painted a rich teal that contrasts perfectly with the fluffy white carpeting cover the entire floor. A small seating area is arranged around a wall which I assume contains another T.V and all of it was teal. Beyond it was a large circular bed covered in teal sheets with teal pillows piled on top of it. Dropping my shoulder bag on the ground, I ventured to the bed and noticed two glass side tables with teal lamps sitting on it. When I looked to the left I saw a walk in closet and to the right a bathroom which was of course teal. Grinning, I fell back on the bed as a warm feeling coursed through me when I figured out what had happened. My dad knew what my favorite color was.

* * *

I stared up at the school building sleepily while kids streamed into the building around me, chatting excitedly with friends. Sighing, I shuffled into the building slowly while looking back down at my schedule which consisted of all A.P and Honors Classes. I mentally groaned at the idea of having to take the classes, not because they were hard, in fact I had passed that level of learning when I was 9, but because I didn't need the attention of being called a genius or something. Lifting my head from my schedule I scanned the locker number as I walked by 1024, 1025, 1026! Turning to it, I quickly spun the dial easily opening the locker. I grabbed my books from my messenger bag and placed them neatly into my locker before letting my head rest on the inside of the locker door tiredly.

"_Why did the stupid butler robot have to wake me up at 5 in the stupid morning? Who on earth told him that girls need 2 hours to get ready for school?_ I complained mentally as I closed my eyes and let myself slip into a slight doze pulling my hood over my head.  
"Not a morning person?" A cheerful voice asked startling me out of my doze and causing my head to bolt up hitting the top of my locker and sending a pang of pain through my head.  
"Aaaaah," I whisper screamed grabbing my head in agony before turning around to see who had spoken. It was a red headed boy with green eyes that were looking down at me with worry as he moved the locker door out of the way to get a look at my head.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he asked nervously, peering at my head, "Do I need to take you to the nurse?"  
"I'm fine, "I muttered quietly letting my hands fall from my head.  
"Great!" he exclaimed letting a grin light up his face and causing his eyes to sparkle mischievously in a way that was kind of...cute. "I'm Wally also known as your locker neighbor, you?"  
"Natuski," I murmured looking at him warily.  
"Sweet," he grinned before letting his eyes fall of the papers in my hand. "Is that your schedule?" he asked, not waiting for a reply before grabbing the papers out of my hand. "Hey, we have practically the same schedule! I could show you around if you want Suki!"  
"Uhhh," I stuttered staring up at him blankly. _Suki! Who told him to call me Suki!_ He seemed to take my stutter as a yes, because he grabbed my wrist excitedly and started pulling me down the hall.  
"Great. Our first class is Honors Algebra II with Mrs. Davidson. She's the best teacher ever, really nice. She won't make you introduce yourself even though you're new because she knows how much students hate that. She gives regular homework, but not too much. Most of our in class work is self study because we're expected to figure out stuff we don't understand by ourselves." he blabbed dragging me through the halls of the school. "Our classmates are really nice too. Hey, are you getting all of this Suki?"  
"Errrrrrr..."  
"Great! Anyway here we are there's a seat next to me that you can sit in. It's in the back if you don't mind. I prefer sitting in the back away from al the chaos that's in the front, you know?" he explained as he pulled me into the classroom.  
"Uh..."  
"Sweetness! So, uh by the way how old are you because you look a little young to be sophomore?"  
"I...errr...just turned 14," I found myself saying as I dropped down into the seat next to him. _Is he always this...excited?_  
"NO WAY! So you, like, skipped two grades."  
"Errr, yea." I responded hesitantly not quite sure how to handle...him. He was cheerful and outgoing and extroverted and everything else I wasn't and it was very….. whelming.  
"Duuuuuddde. That's epicness! You're like a genius that's so cool."  
_Wait, what? He thought that being a genius was cool?_  
"Yea, I do. You don't?"  
_Did I just say that out loud?_  
"Yep." he laughed accenting the p. I immediately felt my face flushing, but luckily at that moment the teacher walked in marking the beginning of class. Sighing in relief I turned to face the teacher and pulled out my notebook to take notes.

As Wally had said Mrs. Davidson hadn't asked me to introduce myself simply explaining at the beginning that there was a new student named Natsuki before starting the lesson. I tried to pay attention honestly, but my mind kept wandering to the red head sitting beside me to the point where I eventually just gave up and devoted my attention to subtly observing Wally out of the corner out of my eye. He gave off the appearance of being extremely calm as he sat back in his chair while lazily taking notes. His red hair was cut short with a few pieces hanging in his face. I noticed he had a few freckles dotting his cheeks that I hadn't noticed before. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a white shirt and red jacket and overall seemed to be a pretty average guy. I had just completed my observations when Wally turned his head slightly and grinned shooting me a wink. Quickly, I turned my head and let my hair fall to the side, using it as a curtain so that Wally couldn't see the flush that was spreading across my face. That smile was most definitely not average.

* * *

Later that night as I lowered myself down the elevator cords to the ground floor, my mind flashed back to the events of the day. Wally had dragged me to every class, even the few we didn't have together and forced me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. The entire time he chatted away about nothing in particular, school, classes, his friends, the other people in the school. I finally got to see the not so cheerful side of him during gym (where he nearly killed himself while playing soccer) and when he went to get a drink (and spilled water all over himself). Grinning to myself over the memory, I dropped lightly to the ground and pulled out my i-pod easily hacking into my dad's systems and temporarily disabling all the alarms and opening the elevator door. Poking my head out of the door I scanned the lobby quickly and seeing nothing darted out of the elevator and out of the door. I kept running until I found a quiet ally to turn into. Then I used my whip to climb up the side of a building and onto a roof. I perched myself on the roof before slipping on my headphones and fixing my i-pod so that it was tuned into the police scanner frequency. I sat there for a while listening to the reports that were coming in until I heard the report of a fire one block away from where I was with 2 kids still trapped in the building. I immediately got to my feet, running quickly over the rooftops until I was on the roof next to where the fire was. Grabbing my whip I threw it over to one of this rapidly burning support beams and quickly pulled myself over into the building.

The minute I stepped foot in the building, I could feel the heat from the fire pressing in on me, making the air hard to breathe even through my mask. I pulled up my mask so that it covered my nose and cautiously ventured down the fire ravaged halls of the building. Around me support beams creaked dangerously as they slowly caved to the heat of the fire. Picking up my pace I searched the place with my eyes looking for any sign of the kids when a scream rang throughout the building. Breaking into a run, I bolted toward the sound where I saw a small little girl cradling a baby to her as she stared helplessly at the flaming beam about to fall on top of her. Pushing myself into a full out sprint, I dived for the kids cradling them to me as I ducked into a roll. Behind me the beam crashed to the ground erupting into flames. I could feel the heat on my back as I sat up slightly looking at the small dark haired girl curled into me.

She looked up at me with watery blue eyes, coughing slightly from the smoke that filled the air around us. I took my hand and wiped up the tears from her face slowly looking calmly into her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" The kid nodded quickly and clutched tightly to the baby in her arms. I reached into my belt and pulled out two extra masks and fastened them around the kid's mouths keeping them from inhaling any more smoke. I then placed the little girl on my back while carefully holding her brother to my chest before started running frantically through the building looking for an exit. Finding none that could be accessed without putting the kids at risk, I decided to make my own and threw an exploding knife at one of the walls, blasting a hole into the wall. Then I lowered the kids through the hole with my whip before jumping out myself just in time for the building to come crashing down behind me, erupting into a mass of flames. Breathing heavily, I stared back at the building for a moment with wide eyes, shaking slightly as I hugged the now wailing kids to me.

_That was way to close._

I led the kids to the front of the wreckage and ushered them towards their mom who welcomed them ecstatically clutching them to her desperately as she cried tears of relief at the sight of her kids safe and sound. I watched the whole scene from my spot on a nearby roof, smiling sadly to myself. _Mom, I miss you_, I thought sadly blinking back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"Impressive," a clear feminine voice spoke from behind me causing me to stiffen. _How did I not hear her coming?_ I thought reaching for my belt.

"Relax," the voice spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." At this I whirled around defensively pulling two knives from my belt which I promptly dropped in fright at the sight before me. The blonde woman in front of me stood confidently with crossed arms, her blue eyes sparkling pleasantly at me as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Black Canary, it's nice to meet you Dragonfly."

* * *

And we meet Black Canary :D I love her she is so kick-butt! So, what did you think? Was Wally OCC? Did you enjoy Natsuki's cluelessness on how to deal with Wally? What do you think Natsuki will say to Black Canary's proposal? How do you think Dragonfly will meet Kid Flash in the next chapter? I have asked way tooo many questions. Review and tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

**A/N** I am pathetic. I know. I promised to update once a week. And it's already been two. I'm sorryyyyyyy things have been pretty hectic with me. Here's the new chapter though and I'm pretty pleased with how it worked out even though I had some problems with it at first. I actually have a plan for this story to the end, but I ended up drifting from it in this. I have a new oc in this. She wasn't intended so I actually don't know much about her. Funny how these things work out huh. Anyways I hope you like it and stay tuned for the next update

**Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY. Now I'm leaving I only have 5 minutes to get this chapter out.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

I gulped nervously my grey eyes trained on the blonde in front of me as she approached me confidently, hands on hips.  
"Err...uh...w-what do y-you want?" I stammered, mentally slapping myself for letting my stuttering come through when I was Dragonfly.  
"Relax. I just want to talk," Black Canary soothed, smiling as she sat on the edge of the roof and motioned for me sit beside her. My eyes flickered hesitantly between Black Canary and the seat for a minute before I walked beside the woman and sat down.  
"See," Black Canary smiled. "That wasn't so bad."  
"What do you want?" I demanded roughly trying to mask my fear.  
"I want you to be my protégé."

I blinked.  
Black Canary blinked.  
"E-excuse me?"  
"I said I want you to be-"  
"Don't repeat it!" I exclaimed cutting her off. _Me! Black Canary's sidekick! That would be totally amazing. I could actually do something to help people instead of just taking on street thugs. I could actually make a difference!_ I thought, _but..._  
"I have to decline."I said blankly looking down at the cars rumbling by below us, oblivious to the confrontation taking place above them.  
"Why?" asked Black Canary, as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're good I'll admit that, but if you stay where you are you'll eventually go up against someone that you can't handle, and get seriously hurt. With my training you'll be able fight at a much higher level than before. You'll also be able to do so much more for the world."  
"I know," I stated simply, not moving my eyes from the flashing car lights below me. I knew that if I looked up, I would crumble into a shaking pile of nerves, I mean I was turning down _THE_ Black Canary.  
"Then why are you disagreeing."  
"If I become you're protégé I'll end up having to do everything according to your rules. You'll put restrictions on what I can and can't do and I'm not okay with that." I said softly as I stood up and grabbed the whip hanging off my utility belt. "So thanks for the offer, but no thanks." With that I jumped of the building and flicked my whip to grab onto a nearby ledge and swing to the ground below. Once I hit the ground I was off and running desperately attempting to get away from Black Canary. My feet pounded harshly on the pavement, and I could hear my breaths becoming more and more ragged as I sprinted through the alleyways of Central City. Once I was certain that I was far enough from Black Canary, I paused to take a breath, leaning back against the alley wall and sinking to the ground.  
I closed my eyes momentarily and slowed my breathing, letting myself drink in the cool night air. The heat that had built up in me during my run was slowly flowing out of me, along with the nervous jittery feeling that had appeared during the meeting with Black Canary. I then decided to let my brain rest a little and instead of thinking focused on the sounds swirling around me. The wind brushing paper across the concrete, the rumble of cars speeding down a nearby street, and the faint wailing of an ambulance siren in the distance. I crossed my legs and rested my hand on my knees in a meditative stance.  
_You made the right decision_, I assured myself,_ you don't want to be treated like a kid._  
The silence of the moment was shattered by a crash that resounded loudly throughout the alley. I was instantly on my feet, knives in hand, my eyes scanning the shadowed alley cautiously. I sound plinking noise sounded from behind me, and I whirled around pointing a knife in the direction of the sound.  
"Awww, Dragonfly's trying to be a brave little bug," cooed a soft voice from behind me. I froze, not moving a muscle as I felt the cold, metal edge of a knife trailing along the base of my neck.  
"Too bad it's my job to exterminate bugs," the voice said sweetly as I felt the pressure on the knife increase. "Otherwise we could have the best of friends." Determined not to let this person get the best of me I dropped to the ground, sweeping my leg under hers, and sending the knives in my hand at her. The knives exploded mid air, lighting up the darkness and creating a screen of smoke. I used the cover of the smoke to pull out my whip before I started slowly backing out of the dark mist. I was stopped by a kick to the back that left me sprawled on the ground.  
I rolled over slashing my whip through the air, but I was met with air where the villain should have been. Suddenly a shadowed figure leaned over me, sending a fist towards my face. I shifted my head to the left to dodge the punch before pushing up with both of my feet, smashing them into the woman's face, before I rolled over and pushed myself up extending my whip in front of me. I observed the woman carefully, she was tall and slim, and was wearing and black catsuit with an elaborate skull design etched onto the front. Her face was shadowed by a hood that covered her hair and extended into a cape that flowed behind her as she stalking towards me, her eyes starting to glow faintly.  
"I'll have to make you pay for that darling," she said sweetly before shooting out at arc of electricity which I dodged by dropping to the ground, only to get hit by another arc. The electricity pulsed through me painfully, rattling me, and causing me to scream out in agony. When it subsided, I lay there breathing heavily as she walked towards me tilting her head to the side.  
"Too bad," she commented. "I was expecting you to put up much more of a fight. I mean you could at least use that."  
What! I felt like screaming.  
_How could she know? I told nobody!_ I panicked mentally staring up at her in horror.  
"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" she asked as her eyes started to glow again. "I rather did enjoy the sound of your voice while you were screaming. It was quite amusing. Let's hear it against shall we?" With that she brought her fist down, electricity crackling around it dangerously. I forced my arm up and wrapped my whip around her arm, then yanked it back sending her hurtling to the ground where I had laid moments before. I forced myself to my feet, shaking slightly as I transferred my whip to my right hand and pulled out my knives with my left hand, while the woman got to her feet easily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"That's more like it!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Now let's have a real fight." With that she charged me her balled fists crackling dangerously with electricity. Her fists flew at me quickly, so quickly in fact that I barely managed to dodge them. I extended my whip to slash her, but she easily dodged it and sent another blast of electricity surging into me. The blast sent me crashing back into a wall at the end of alley. I slid down the wall slowly and once I hit the ground I tried to stay on feet, but the pain coursing through me was too strong and I collapsed to the ground.  
"Aww. Are you at your limit already? That's so pathetic," the woman crooned. I lifted my head up off the ground and clutched the whip still hanging limply from my hand, before trying to flick in her direction. The woman simply batted it away lightly with a hand and rocked back and forth on her heels and somehow I knew that if I could see her face she would be smiling, taking great pleasure at the pain I was currently in.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded breathlessly as I tried to ignore the screaming pain that was burning through my entire body.  
"Who am I? Good question. You can call me Spark and as for what I want. I want you to use your ability against me."  
"Not going to happen."  
"Awww poo. I guess I'll just have to force it out of you then," she chirped drawing back her hand to shoot another ray of electricity at me. I cowered back, curling myself into a tight little ball and I tried to prepare myself for the pain when I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere at an abnormally fast speed. I opened my eyes slightly and found myself looking up at face covered with a yellow mask with red hair poking out the top, the person the face belonged to was looking down at me with worry, his green eyes softly examining my injuries.  
"Hey don't worry," he murmured softly. "I'll get you out of this."  
_Kid Flash,_ I thought,_ I'm not sure whether this is good or bad. Oh well. I don't really care at this point._ I snuggled deeper in his chest, my eyes fluttering dangerously.  
"Hey, Kid Flash?" I breathed  
"Yea."  
"I think I going to pass out," I managed to get out before everything faded to black.

* * *

So what do you think? I really like the fight scene in this chapter and I actually enjoyed Spark even though she wasn't planned. Weird….. anyway small KF appearance more of him next chapter. Review and I will send you cookies Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed and followed and favorite. I really appreciate it. I'll mention those people next chapter. Au revior!


	5. Chapter 4: Kid Flash and Wally

A/N

Hello faithful readers. I am so sorry that I didn't update once again in forever. This time however I have a legitimate reason. I was at band camp all last week. Anyways, I churned the chapter out as fast as possible and there maybe another chapter coming late. I am sorry to inform you that as of Monday my updates may be even slower because of that thing called school.*shivers* Anyways, let's not talk about his. I have a few notes.

First off please pretend that Natsuki's i-pod has a phone app. Secondly I hope you like the KF P.O.V I threw in at the beginning of this chapter. Also, you may notice some differences in Natsuki and Dragonfly, but don't worry I'll explain that later. Plus, I'm going answer all the reviews I've gotten so far at the bottom of this chapter as well as thank all the people that have followed or favorited this. Now onto the story.

**Disclaimer:*Looks up from grappling the side of a building* I'm working on ownership as I speak.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kid Flash and Wally  
**Kid Flash P.O.V**  
"I think I'm going to pass out," the raven headed girl murmured moments before her eyes fluttered closed. I kept running at top speed, weaving in and out of the back roads in Central while bringing the girl closer to me, trying to keep her limp body warm. I finally came to a stop in an alley near to the dock and pressed myself and the girl back against the wall, and waited for a moment in case the woman who had been attacking the girl came back for her. When a few moments passed and I was sure that woman wasn't coming back, I dropped the ground resting the girl gently on the ground and letting her head rest in my lap.  
I observed her carefully noting the multiple burns that were showing through the ripped pieces of her kimono. Her ponytail was coming undone and multiple strands of jet black hair were hanging limply around her face, which I couldn't see do the ninja mask covering all, but her eyes. Suddenly, the girls breathing quickened and her eyelids snapped open revealing a pair of familiar looking grey eyes that looked up at me with confusion, before switching to understanding, Almost at the same moment the girl rolled out of my lap and tried to stand, but collapsed back to the ground before she could even get halfway to a standing position.  
"Hey," I said soothingly, trying not to scare her. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the good guy. Names Kid Flash, you've probably heard of me,"  
"I've heard of you," she said shortly while her eyes flicked from place to place, as if she was trying to avoid looking at me.  
"Sweetness. I haven't heard of you though and considering that you're trying to do hero work in my town. I think you should tell me your name," I said calmly reaching over to help her off the ground.  
"Dragonfly," she responded letting me lead her over to the alley wall which she sat down against.  
"Your real name?" I asked hopefully.  
"No."  
"Oh well, I wasn't really expecting you to tell me. So, I'm guessing you don't want me to take you to the hospital."  
"Correct."  
"I respect that, but at the same time I can't just leave you here. You've got some crazy lightning chick after you and you are covered in burns," I said seriously kneeling in front of her so that my green eyes were level her grey ones. Dragonfly didn't respond simply stared at me for a while before turning her head to the side.  
"I can handle it," she whispered her voice quivering a little.  
"We both know that you can't handle this, so I need you to give me something to work with because if you don't I'm taking you to my mentor who will most likely take you to the league who won't be happy with a teenage vigilante running around the streets without a mentor."

"…."

She stared at me hesitantly her eyes flickering rapidly between fear and hesitance. Finally, she sighed dropping her head and opening her mouth to speak.

"Black Canary offered to mentor me," she sighed looking at me.  
"Woah!" I exclaimed, "Are you being legit?"  
"Yes," she stated simply. "But I said no. So I guess that won't help much will it."  
"Of course it helps. Black Canary wouldn't let you leave without giving you her number to contact you."  
"What are you..." she started before trailing off and looking down at her utility belt. She slowly reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. She stared blankly at the sheet a paper for a minute, then turned to me and showed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. I grinned at the sight of it then snatched it up along with the i-pod hanging on her utility belt.  
"Looks like we have our solution."  
**Dragonfly P.O.V**  
This was probably one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in. Sitting in an alley next to THE Kid Flash and waiting for THE Black Canary to pick me up, since I'm seriously injured. It wasn't so bad when he was questioning me, but ever since he texted Black Canary he had been silent and since I wasn't about to start a conversation we had just been sitting in silence for over 10 minutes.  
"Can I ask you something?" questioned Kid Flash suddenly.  
"Errr, sure?" I responded cautiously.  
"Why did you turn down Black Canary? I mean being a protégé to big heroes like her is pretty great. I'm mean trust me I'm speaking from experience."  
I stared blankly at him in shock. That wasn't what I was expecting; in fact I don't know what I was expecting him to ask me. I do know however that it wasn't that. I shifted slightly in my position against the wall, cringing at the pain the racked through me at the movement before I answered his question.  
"I guess that…uh…well...I felt like she would control everything I do if I had accepted" I shrugged. "I l-like m-making my own decisions."  
Kid Flash who had turned towards me to ask the question turned back around after hearing my response. "That is true. You have less freedom with a mentor," he conceded as he stared into the darkness.  
"But at the same time. Having a mentor is nice. They're always there to back you up, they teach you things you need to know in this biz, and they're like a second parent to you. You should accept the offer."  
"Why do you care?" I questioned softly lifting my head up, so that I could see him.  
"Cause you're teenage hero. We all have to look after each other you know. Plus, if Black Canary's your mentor we'll get to see much more of each other," Kid Flash said with a grin on his face. I on the other hand could feel my face heating up at his words and turned my head back towards the ground.  
"I think I'll do it then. Accept Black Canary's offer."  
"Good!"  
We fell back into silence, but this time it was more comfortable as if there had been an invisible wall between us that we had broken during the conversation. This silence was short lived however because soon a black sports car sped to the edge of the alley, shining it's headlights into the alley and nearly blinding the both of us. I heard a car door slam shut and then the sound of feet running across the stretch of the alley and soon enough Black Canary was standing in front the two of us.  
"Get Dragonfly into the car," she ordered Kid Flash frowning deeply when she saw the multiple injuries dotting my body. Kid Flash complied quickly, lifting me up into his arms with ease and speeding over to the sports car. Black Canary opened the door to the backseat and he eased me in gently, and then reached over to buckle me in.  
"I've got to get back to patrolling," he explained to me when he had finished. "But I'm sure I'll be seeing you around though." With that he ran off again in a blur of yellow and red, leaving me alone with Black Canary. Once he was gone, Black Canary stepped into the car and slammed of the gas sending the car careening out of the alley and down the main streets of Central.  
"Umm...w-where a-are we going?" I questioned nervously.  
"I have a weapons cash here in Central. We're going to head there where I will bandage you up. Then we will talk about the situation and what you should have learned from this." she explained angrily while tightening her grip on the steering wheel.  
"T-there's no need for that. I-I agree w-with y-you," I stammered.  
"You do?" she asked surprised.  
"Y-yes. I'll be your protege."  
"Good!" Black Canary exclaimed. "We're not going to waste a moment. When we get to the cash I have a potion I got from Zatara that will drastically reduce your injuries. You'll still be a little injured, but you'll be well enough to come with me to The Cave for training tomorrow."  
"T-the c-cave?" I asked.  
" Yes. You see we had a little... problem earlier on in the year with the other protégé's not thinking they were being treated like, well, kids. So, we put them on a team, run by Batman. They're headquarters is the cave which is the form or league headquarters. I'm the trainer for that team and you'll be joining us for tomorrow's training session," Black Canary explained.  
"Uhhhhh...did you say Batman?" I squeaked my eyes widening.  
"Yes."  
I gulped nervously and started feeling knots starting to form in my stomach. "Do I have to go tomorrow?"  
"Yes. So, I'll be picking you up tomorrow after school, Natsuki. Tell your dad you're hanging with friends or something."  
I gaped at her, forgetting the nervous feeling that had been coming on. How did she know my name?  
"H-h-h-how?" I stuttered.  
"I've been keeping tabs on you for over 3 months. I have a file on you and it contains everything anyone would ever need to know," she said as the car screeched to a stop. "Here we are. Now, let's get you bandaged up."

* * *

I slipped gingerly out of bed the next morning being careful not to mess up the bandages surrounding my stomach and upper arms. The potion Black Canary had gave me worked wonder as the pain had subsided drastically, but I was still bruised and with every moment my muscles screamed in agony out of soreness. As I threw on my blue skinny jeans and black Batman shirt I went over what Black Canary had told me the night before. I was going to be working with, maybe even joining a team. The idea of working with a team frightened me to be honest especially having such close interaction with other protégé's. I mean what if they all hated me, what would I do then? I continued to worry as I walked down the hall to the kitchen, but froze in shock when I reached the kitchen entrance. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table a plate of eggs and toast in front of him and a cup in tea in hand. I hadn't seen him for 2 days as he had been occupied with work which wasn't anything unusual. What was unusual was him showing up for breakfast, which almost never happened as he preferred to eat on his way to work.  
"Hi, dad," I said, cautiously sliding into the chair next to him,  
"Good morning," he said stiffly as the Robot Butler, whose name I had shortened to RB, set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. We ate in silence for a while until RB came up to me announcing that it was time to go to school. I stood up silently and was almost at the elevator door when Dad's voice stopped me in my tracks.  
"Do you like your room?" he asked. "I chose the colors."  
A warm feeling rose up in the pit of my stomach at the question and I could feel the smile growing on my face. "I love it," I said softly turning to smile at him."Teal is my favorite color. "Thank you."  
"No problem," he responded awkwardly. "Have a good day at school."  
"Thanks." I said starting to head into the elevator before I suddenly deciding to head back and I found myself placed a quick kiss on Dad's cheek before heading back into the elevator  
"Have a good day at work," I called as the elevator doors closed shut on my dad's startled face. Once the doors were closed I leaned back, shocked at my own actions.  
What did I just do?

* * *

Standing at my locker after 1st period, I pulled out my Honors English 10 reading book while pulling out the homework packet I had been instructed to complete the day before to catch up with the rest of the class.  
"Morning Suki!" chirped a voice from behind me causing to let out a small scream as I whirled around to find my face inches away from Wally's.  
"Scared you again," he said cheekily his warm breath landing softly on my cheeks. I felt my face starting to heat up as he stared at me, not showing a single sign of moving, all the while grinning like the Cheshire cat. We stayed like that for a minute just staring at each other until I couldn't take it anymore and turned away to slam my locker.  
'Y-you should r-really s-stop d-doing that," I stuttered, keeping my gaze focused on the gray locker as I waited for the flush to recede from my cheeks.  
"AND SHE TALKS!" he exclaimed joyfully grabbing me by the shoulders and forcefully turning me around. "I was beginning to think that all you said was um."  
"H-hey!"  
"Anyways! Leggo! To English!" he cried, once again dragging me behind him as we made our way to class.  
After English Wally proceeded to drag me to French (which he wasn't in), my science class (which he was in), and then to his lunch table. Which is where I was now, watching Wally consume an unnatural amount of food in a ridiculously short amount of time.  
"H-how i-i-is that even p-possible?" I asked his friend Charlie. Charlie was a tall, lanky girl with glossy brown hair that fell in light waves around her face and accented her emerald green eyes. She was incredibly chill and the only other girl that hung around with Wally and his friends.  
"He's got an incredibly fast metabolism," Charlie explained looking up from her notebook. "You get used to it."  
I looked at her incredulously before ripping a sheet of paper out of her notebook.  
"Hey!" she cried, but I ignored her simply putting my pencil to the paper and swiftly working out a problem. When I was done I handed the paper back to her with a pointed look.  
"W-what?" she asked confused looking at the paper. "What is this?"  
"H-h-how f-fast Wally's metabolism h-has to be t-to consume t-that much food." I stammered watching as Charlie's expression turned to shock at the ridiculously high number before her.  
"You're kidding right!" she exclaimed. I shook my head no and she gawped at me before turning to shove the paper in Wally's face.  
"Watsh dat?" he questioned through a mouthful of hamburger.  
"How fast your metabolism is running right now." At her words Wally starting choking on the food in his mouth and his friends Jack and Jace (identical twins) had to slap him on the back.  
"You calculated that," Wally exclaimed incredulously after his coughing had receded/  
"Of course not. I'm a writer not a mathematician. Suki did." Wally, Jace, and Jack turned to me simultaneously all three of them gaping at me.  
"How long did it take you figure that out?" Jace and Jack asked simultaneously, curiosity gracing both of their faces at the same time. The twins were African-American with close cropped dark hair and dark chocolate eyes that often held the same exact emotion at the same exact time.  
"I-I don't know," I murmured looking at the ground at the same time Charlie said "Like 2 seconds."  
Awe spread of Jack and Jace's features instantaneously. "AWESOME!" they exclaimed.  
"Can you-"  
"Do our-  
"Math homework-"  
"For us-"  
"PLEEAASE," they begged.  
"Hey!" Wally exclaimed smacking them both in the back of the head. "Suki's so not going to do your math homework for you."  
"T-thanks," I started.  
"Because she'll be too busy doing mine," he grinned at me wagging his eyebrows at me. He was cut off by Jace and Jack punching him in the shoulder, something he instantly reciprocated and within seconds the 3 were wrestling on the ground.  
"S-should w-we s-stop them," I asked Charlie who was observing this all calmly.  
"Naaaa. They'll be fine," she brushed it off waving a hand.  
"A-are they a-always like this," I questioned turning away from the fight.  
"Pretty much," she shrugged. "But on another note. How about doing my math homework for me?"  
I tilted my head to the side looking at her grinning face as she said those words. Yep it was official. Being friends with Wally West with definitely going to be an experience.

* * *

Did you all notice the 2 Young Justice refrences in there. One is blantantly obvious. One not so much. Anyways, I had something else to say, but I forgot so onto the thank you's!

I thank Girloveswaffles5, Gittering-Red-Rose, kankanime123, Ladyktbaby, lolmak, momoro9998, SilentStorm1999, thebestoftherest for following this story.

I also thank Gecko123611, Girloveswaffles5, hazelstorm92, and thebestoftherest for favoriting.

Now one reviews.

Kankananime123:

First of because I'm weird I checked out your profile and :O You are an amazing writer. I'm so honored that you took the time to check out my story and Black Canary is the mentor. You're a good guesser.

SilentStorm1999: You are smart. I knew I shouldn't have put in the Di- part. Oh well there's still so many secret to be revealed that you don't know about MWAHAHAHAAHA. Anyways thanks for reading.

Lolmak: Since you were epic and reviewed twice I will answer both here. The truth is I don't think of Wally as super geeky. More of that guy that you pretend you hate when you really don't. Yep. That one. The funny/annoying one. And here's your update. Wasn't very soon though.

Girloveswaffles5: Yep she is lucky. Just wait till you check out what happens in later chapter. I have so many plans for those two.

Ladyktbaby: You have no idea how happy I was when I came back from band camp and saw your reviews. I squealed. Anyways, I'm glad you think you think I have potential. And I've been trying to add more detail. How was it in this chappie?

That's all for now. Au Revoir.


	6. Chapter 5: Tower of Fate

A/N

Bonjour,

So this chapter is where we really start getting into the main plotline of the story. This story includes the first half of the episode Denial which means that is pretty long which I'm hoping will make up for the lateness of this update. (Sowwy )I also experimented a little with this chapter and wrote it in 3rd person Dragonfly P.O.V. I wrote it like this because I feel like it makes it easier to describe the setting as well as Dragonfly's emotions, so tell me what you think about it. The rest of the team, except for Robin (sorry robin lovers) appear in this chapter and Dragonfly finds out about Wally's alter ego. Anyways, I know this A/N is getting really long, but I have a super cool announcement that I want to put out to guys. I was thinking of a way to get you more involved in story so if you want I can do a thing where you send me a funny or embarrassing story that happened to you and I base an event that happens to Suki on it, or You send me a fun fact that I base a one-time cameo characters thing on. I won't do it unless I get some interest on it though so if you're interested you can leave a review or send me a PM with your story or fun fact (Even though I probably won't respond to your PM). Anyways this A/N is far too long so onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tower of Fate

"Dragonfly B07" announced a mechanical voice as a glowing yellow light appeared before Dragonfly who looked at it fearfully taking a step back. Black Canary had gone through the Zeta Tube first, so that she could enter Dragonfly into the program, and now it was her turn to step into the Zeta beam and Dragonfly was terrified. Gulping nervously, Dragonfly stepped in the yellow light, anxiously waiting for the teleportation to take place. Suddenly, a tingly feeling coursed throughout her whole body and Dragonfly experienced a brief feeling of weightlessness before feeling cold metal ground underneath her feet. Dragonfly pried her eyes open to take in the room in front of her while shaking off the tingly feeling that came from teleportation. She stared in awe at the cylinder object that protruded from the ceiling while at the same time observing the decor of the room while felt rather cold to her. Pulling her eyes away from the cylinder Dragonfly began to walk around the cave in search of Black Canary who had mysteriously vanished when Dragonfly had entered the cave. Dragonfly had just ventured into the kitchen when she was snapped out of her thoughts by a mouth at her ear.

"Dragonfly!" whispered a familiar sounding voice. Dragonfly immediately snapped to attention and spun around quickly as she grabbed a knife, which she then then sent hurtling towards the voice. The knife simply sliced through air though, landing firmly in the metal next to a muscular dark skinned boy with silver hair who was clad in a red vest and blue pants with belt that had and upside down U on it.  
The blonde beside him looked at where the knife had pierced the wall before turning to observe Dragonfly with mischievous hazel eyes.  
"I like her already," she proclaimed crossing her arms.  
"Shut up Artemis. And Dragonfly what was that for I thought we were close," cried a voice from below me. Dragonfly looked down and then took a step back in shock, her stormy grey eyes widening. Dragonfly stared at the boy at her feet observing the familiar red hair and green eyes of Wally West. Dragonfly blinked rapidly down at him not able to comprehend that the boy sprawled on the ground looking up her with pleading emerald eyes was actually Wally even though every aspect of her brain recognized him. At that point every single thought flew out of her head except one. And that one thought looped through her mind infinitely, each time getting louder and louder until every part of her brain was screaming ' what is Wally doing here?!'  
"Hey! Do you not remember me?" Wally asked getting off the ground. "Kid Flash?" he stated appearing beside me. "I saved you from crazy lightning chick."  
"I remember," Dragonfly murmured quietly. All she could think was 'Wally is Kid Flash. Kid Flash is Wally...well that explains the ridiculously fast metabolism.' Dragonfly then laughed at herself letting her eyes relax and her mouth curve up into a smile underneath her mask. Of all the things to think of I think of that, Dragonfly marveled shaking her head. Her self amusement was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind her.  
Dragonfly turned around to see floating green girl with red hair and raven haired boy with piercing blue eyes and clearly defined muscles, who looked to Dragonfly like a mini-version of her image of Superman. At the sight of the two unusual teens in front of her, Dragonfly's eyes widened once again and she swallowed anxiously.  
"Hi! I'm Miss Martian also known as M'gann M'orzz," the green girl explained sweetly, " You can call me Megan though, since it's an earth name and I'm on earth now."  
"This is Superboy" she said gesturing to the mini-superman next to her who waved disinterestedly at Dragonfly. "The girl over there is Artemis and the boy next to her is Aqualad. Robin, Batman's protégé is also on the team, but he had some business to take care of in Gotham and couldn't make it. And you've already met Kid Flash so, yeah." She finished grinning at Dragonfly.  
"Welcome to the Team," Aqualad said calmly sticking his hand.  
"Uhhh...nice to meet you?" Dragonfly said hesitantly as she took Aqualad's hand, since she was not exactly sure what to make of the Team. "Do you know where Black Canary is?"  
"She went to talk to Batman," said Superboy. "Apparently she hadn't informed him that she was taking a protégé and he's irritated about it. She asked us to show you around."  
"Oh," Dragonfly said awkwardly looking at the ground and biting her lip under her mask. She felt as though Superboy was naming her as the cause for Batman's anger which made her feel extremely self conscious. Fortunately, Black Canary walked in at that very moment, a huge triumphant grin on her face, effectively saving Dragonfly from the awkwardness of Superboy's comment.  
"Dragonfly, I see you made it how was your first zeta-tube trip?" she asked pausing in front of Dragonfly on her way over to the group.  
"Weird."  
"You'll get used to it," she said dismissively. "Anyways, let's get to business. Artemis, I want you and Dragonfly sparring on the holo-screen. Test out how she does in hand to hand with no weapons."  
"No weapons?" Dragonfly echoed nervously.  
"It'll be my pleasure," Artemis smirked. "Come on newbie let's get this done." Dragonfly followed behind her quietly and she led the 14 year to the room back to the room she had entered in and stepped onto the holo-screen confidently before turning to look at Dragonfly expectantly. The raven haired girl stepped on after her and took a fighting stance opposite her while Black Canary stood off to the side with the rest of the team members behind her.  
"Good Luck Dragonfly," Wally called flashing up to the edge of the holo-screen, "You can so take her. She's-"  
"Go," Black Canary stating cutting off Wally's encouragement.  
And with that Artemis was instantly on top on Dragonfly sending a rapid sequence of punches and kicks towards her face. Dragonfly instantly went into defense mode, easily parrying and blocking the punches Artemis sent her way. She tried to attack Artemis with a left hook, but Artemis smashed her foot into Dragonfly chest and sent her stumbling back. Dragonfly regained her balance just in time to block Artemis' right punch and return the kick, smashing her own foot into Artemis' stomach. She quickly followed the attack with a karate chop to the neck, but Artemis' ducked under her arm and delivered an uppercut the stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of Dragonfly and agitating the burns that remained from last night's attack. Dragonfly grabbed Artemis' hand before she could move away and slammed her elbow into her solar plexus before shuffling back to take a breath. The pair continued like that for a while exchanging punches and kicks before Dragonfly made the mistake of trying to grab Artemis' right shoulder to spin her around. Artemis immediately pinned Dragonfly's hand to her shoulder and circled her arm and leg over Dragonfly's, so that her elbow smashed into Dragonfly's arm and her leg was directly behind the girls. Artemis then quickly shot her arm out and her leg back sending Dragonfly falling to the ground.  
"Fail, Dragonfly," the electronic voice announced as Artemis held her hand out to Dragonfly while smirking. Irritated at losing, the 14 year old grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground, then rolled over to pin her to the ground.  
"Fail, Artemis," the electronic voice announced. Dragonfly smirked underneath before mask before fully realizing what she had just done and jumped to her feet shocked at her own actions. Artemis got up after Dragonfly, offering her a genuine smile, her hazel eyes sparkling pleasantly.  
"Nice trick there," the blonde said confidently, "I respect that. Like Megan said I'm Artemis just Artemis. You?" she asked Dragonfly  
"Dragonfly."  
"I meant your secret ID," she clarified raising an eyebrow.  
"Staying secret," Dragonfly confirmed pursing her lips under her mask thinking about her reasons to keep her secret ID a secret_._ She was worried that if she gave out her ID it could place her dad in danger and despite their rather broken relationship; she couldn't imagine what it would be like if something happened to him. The fact that Wally was here didn't make her anymore inclined to tell her ID as well considering he knew her real personality which was something she didn't want getting out considering how weak she usually was.  
"Okay, I can respect that. I didn't technically give out my ID either," Artemis shrugged, uncaring about Dragonfly's unwillingness to reveal her identity.  
"Okay you two. It's nice to see you bonding, but let's give others a chance to spar. You've been going at it for over 15 minutes. M'gann you and Kaldur are up next. Get ready," Black Canary instructed ushering us off the holo-screen.  
"Kaldur?" Dragonfly asked curiously as she walked of the holo-screen beside Artemis.  
"Aqualad. It's his secret ID. It sounds weird since the name's Atlantean, but once you've heard Kid's real name it won't seem that bad," Artemis explained  
"My name isn't that bad!" protested a voice from beside Dragonfly. She turned her head to see Wally, bag of chips in hand, glaring over her head at Artemis.

"Don't listen to Little Miss Priss over there. Wally so isn't that bad."

"Little Miss Priss!" Artemis exclaimed. "Excuse me I am the least prissy person ever, and at least I don't hit on every guy I see like you do with every girl."  
"I don't hit on you," Wally retorted.  
"I don't want you to," Artemis snapped placing a hand on her hip.  
"Pfftt. Suuuure you don't."  
"What are you insinuating?"  
"Insinuating...big word. Are you sure you know what that means?"  
"Of course I do because I'm not an idiot unlike you."  
"I'm the idiot! You-"  
"Will you two both shut up!" growled Superboy who had been growing more and more irritated as the conversation had grown up. Artemis and Wally glanced over to where he was leaning against the wall, before they both rolled their eyes simultaneously and turned away from each with crossed arms.  
"Uhhhhh," Dragonfly murmured not quite sure how to break the incredible amount of tension lurking between the two. "Why does Superboy look like a mini-superman?" she blurted out desperately, voicing the question that had been lurking in the back of her mind since she had met the boy.  
"He's Superman's clone," Wally and Artemis responded at the same time before turning back to glare at each intensely.  
Dragonfly blinked in shock her mind reeling from what Wally and Artemis had just told her. She glanced around the room quickly taking in the image of Kaldur and Megan sparring, Wally and Artemis glaring, and Superboy leaning against the wall with eyes closed. She forced herself to calm her breathing which was accelerating rapidly as she started to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Later Dragonfly was hanging out by the holo-screen with Megan and Artemis watching Superboy and Kaldur spar. Black Canary had left a few moments before, giving Dragonfly instructions to bond with the team. The three were bonding quite nicely over typical girl talk, even though most of the talking was coming from Artemis and Megan. Of course, as was typical with girls, the talk quickly changed to the topic of boys as Artemis began giving Megan suggestions of who to date.  
"Kaldur's...uh...nice don't you think? Handsome, commanding you should totally ask him out," Artemis suggested to Megan as she crossed her arms.  
"He's like a big brother to me," Megan responded. "But you know who would make the cutest couple. You and Wally. You're so full of passion and he's so full of...uh...of..."Megan trailed off.  
"It," Artemis stated before they both broke into peals of laughter. Meanwhile Dragonfly was shifting from foot to foot uneasily trying to ignore a knot had suddenly formed in her stomach at the idea of Wally and Artemis dating. It clenched tightly, causing Dragonfly to gulp nervously and look at the ground.  
'What is with this? They were talking theoretically it's not like their actually going out, I mean they hate each other. Beside I shouldn't care even if they were dating. I mean I don't own Wally or anything,' Dragonfly tried to reason with herself mentally, while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What about you Dragonfly?" Megan asked.

"Me?" Dragonfly asked blankly snapping out of her panicked state.

"Yeah, do you have a special someone?" Artemis waggled her eyes suggestively.

"No," Dragonfly said intending to leave it that as she usually would, but she somehow found herself elaborating on her words with a shrug.

"Guys don't go for me."

"Their loss," Artemis replied rolling her eyes. Dragonfly blinked at her in shock, not able to believe that someone would actually say that about her.

"Do you mean that?" she asked hesitantly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Of course. You seem like a sweet girl, even though you don't say much," Artemis replied causing Dragonfly to grin happily under her mask.

"Thanks," she murmured just as Superboy managed to flip Kaldur over his shoulder causing him to fall heavily onto the holo-screen.

"Fail, Aqualad," the voice said while Superboy stood up triumphantly dusting his hands off.

"Black Canary taught me that," he told Aqualad, smirking, just as Red Tornado (or at least who Dragonfly thought was Red Tornado) descended from a hole above the holo-screen that she hadn't notice before. He started to walk out of the room, but before he could make it Wally ran in front of him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" he asked eagerly while Dragonfly racked her brain trying to puzzle out the reason for Red Tornado being there.

"He's our Den Mother," Megan whispered to Dragonfly sensing her confusion. "He's supposed to monitor us when we're not on missions."

"Okay," Dragonfly whispered back nodding her head.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's job," Red Tornado informed Wally emotionlessly.

"Yea, but _The_ Batman is with_ The_ Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham, but your headed somewhere right?" Wally asked slyly while the rest of us gathered behind him. "Hot date or a mission?"

"Why would an android be going on a date?" Artemis questioned Dragonfly her voice blocking out Kaldur's words.

Dragonfly simply shrugged in response while watching Red Tornado pull up a file of a kind looking elderly gentleman.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is one hundred and six years old," Red Tornado stated causing Dragonfly to gape disbelievingly as she thought the man didn't look a day over ninety.

"The guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally whispered to Dragonfly moments after she thought the same thing, sending her into another round of shock at the similarities of their thoughts.

"He has been missing for 23 days," Red Tornado continued. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice League Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"Of course," Kaldur exclaimed. "Kent was the sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"More like Doctor Fake," Wally snorted leaning over to talk to Dragonfly. "Learns a little advanced science then Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Dragonfly raised an eyebrow at his comment wondering at his evident hatred for magic and reminded herself to re-read the Harry Potter series at his Dumbledore comment, before turning to back Red Tornado's briefing.

"Kent could just be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of The Doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses on Mars. I would be honored to help find him," Megan said adoring stepping towards Tornado.

Once again Dragonfly was left in shock at the idea of there being magic on mars. Unable to control her shock anymore she scooted over to Artemis and mumbled to her, "This is totally overwhelming."

"Tell me about it. I mean 106 year old men, magic, mars magic. Can't we do something normal," Artemis complained quietly.

"Agreed," Dragonfly said, but it was drowned out by the sound of Wally shouting "Me too!"

'Him too' Dragonfly thought raising her eyebrows

"So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!" Wally exclaimed with false excitement

'Magic rocks? He just claimed that magic was false like 1 minute ago! Why on earth would he suddenly change his mind?' Dragonfly thought incredulously.

"Did I miss something?" Dragonfly asked Artemis.

"Nope. That's just Wally sucking up to Megan as usual," she responded crossing her arms.

"Wally likes Megan?" Dragonfly asked a sinking feeling crawling into the pit of her stomach.  
"Big time. He's been flirting with her for ages. You get used to it."  
Dragonfly didn't say anything to that simply turned to the side with her head down. He mind was momentarily emptied of all thoughts except the reoccurring thought 'Wally like Megan.' Dragonfly didn't even understand why she was so upset about this, considering she had just met him two day ago and she didn't even like him like that. However, she couldn't deny that she was slightly upset about Wally liking Megan, so she didn't bother to try and deny it, instead she simply accepted the fact that even she didn't understand herself sometimes, and pushed the topic to the back of her mind.  
"Dragonfly you coming?" called Artemis from the doorway pulling Dragonfly out of her thoughts. She looked up and nodded quickly before darting after Artemis who had started to walk out of the room.  
"Where?" Dragonfly asked as she fell in step with Artemis, assuming the girl would understand what she meant.  
"Weren't you paying attention? We're taking the bioship to the Tower of Fate."  
"Bioship?" Dragonfly questioned ignoring her previous question.  
"You'll see soon enough," was Artemis's cryptic response as she stalked out of the room.

Dragonfly sat calmly in the seat next to Artemis going over the fact that a bioship was a Martian airplane that could shapeshift and was controlled by your mind which Dragonfly found totally normal.  
"Miss Martian take us down," Aqualad commanded as the group approached a parking lot in Salem.  
The team all filed out of the bioship and took a look around the field next to the parking lot, seeing absolutely nothing.  
"This is where the Tower of Fate's supposed to be?" questioned Superboy. "There's nothing here."  
"Probably a cloaking device," said Kid Flash who had mysteriously appeared beside Dragonfly yet again. "Let me take a look around." Kid Flash pulled on his goggles and zipped off leaving the rest of us in the dust. He was back within a minute skidding to a stop in front of Dragonfly.  
"Nothing," he stated. "This isn't simple camouflage.  
"So what do you think?" Dragonfly asked unable to resist the chance to talk about science. "Adaptive micro-opto electronics combined with faze shifting?"  
"Yes! Another tech person on the team, score!" Kid exclaimed excitedly.  
" And absolutely... not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here," he finished as Megan walked up.

"Really, Kid, Really?" exclaimed Artemis who had been standing right beside Dragonfly watching the proceedings. "And Dragonfly that's the first time I've heard you talk so much."

"... First and Last," Dragonfly stated truthfully knowing that if she talked too much she would revert back stuttering and Natsuki was under the impression that Dragonfly was supposed to be strong and confident, not some weak, socially awkward stutterer.

"A test of faith," Aqualad stated suddenly holding the key up. "Stand behind me." He walked up to the area where the tower was supposed to be and inserted the key in an imaginary keyhole and turned it. Instantly, a large gothic tower appeared in front of the group leaving the entire team in shock. Kaldur pushed in the door and they all walked in behind him, letting the door shut behind them.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked the minute the door shut and Dragonfly turned to see that the door had in fact vanished. However, before anyone could respond a holographic image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of the group.

"Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you," the hologram stated. "Please, state your purpose and intent."

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate," Kid exclaimed falsely causing a frown to appear the holograms face.

Suddenly, the floor below the team crumbled and they found themselves falling towards a pit of lava. Dragonfly let out a scream as she fell, reaching with shaking hands into her boot and throwing the sai knife she kept their into the wall. She then pulled out her whip and shot it towards the knife, allowing the tip to wrap around handle, suspending the terrified 14 year old safely above the lava. Dragonfly held herself there for a moment to catch her breath, trying to control the fear that was slowly consuming her. Once she managed to get a loose control over her fear she looked up and glanced around seeing Megan floating with Wally, Artemis holding Kaldur with her grappling hook and Superboy using what Dragonfly assumed to be super strength to prevent himself from falling. He managed to stop himself just before landing in the lava though he ended up burning his boots off in the lava.

"Those were my favorite boots," Superboy growled. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble maintaining altitude," Megan called breathlessly while starting to sink lower and lower into the pit. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are," Wally said flirtatiously.

"Wally!" Artemis and Dragonfly exclaimed at the same time, though Dragonfly said it a little softer then Artemis.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death here, I'm entitled to speak my mind. And Dragonfly, I thought we were friends!" Wally said incredulously.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat," Kaldur explained

calmly. "We must climb out quickly."

Dragonfly stared at Kaldur with wonder, contemplating how he was able to sound so

calm when he was possibly dying. The sound of crumbling dirt shook Dragonfly out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her knife slipping slowly out of the wall.  
"I'm going to fall," Dragonfly stated with panic as she felt the heat from the lava getting closer and closer.  
"Hello Megan!" Miss. Martian shouted breathlessly smacking her head with her hand, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if and the Helmet were safe."  
As soon as she said that the pit of lava was covered by a metal floor allowing Superboy to drop heavily to the ground. Right after that Dragonfly's sai knife dislodged from the wall and she fell to the ground landing heavily on her feet, the knife clattering to the ground after her. She quickly tucked the knife and whip back into place and watched as the others lowered themselves to the ground.  
"The platform. It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch," Kaldur said placing a hand on the metal.  
"Weird," Dragonfly commented.  
"Don't worry Megalicious I got you," Wally soothed helping an exhausted Megan to her feet.  
"Enough!" Artemis shouted suddenly causing Dragonfly to jump, "Your little impress Megan at all costs game, nearly got us all barbecued."  
"When did this become my fault?" Wally retorted.  
"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis snapped.  
"Wally, you don't believe?" asked Megan while Superboy came to stand beside her. Wally looked back and forth between the four of us momentarily before throwing his arms up in the air.  
"Fine, fine I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie talk about a major low," he snapped. "I'm sure Dragonfly will support me right?"  
"I believe," Dragonfly stated truthfully shrugging.  
"Are you for real?" Wally asked, "But your a techie like me."  
"Magic and Tech can coexist," Dragonfly said while reaching up to re-adjust her ponytail.  
"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons I use to power my water bearers," Kaldur said looking up from his kneeling position on the ground.  
"Dude, have you ever heard of bio-electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks," Wally argued.  
"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barriers in his sneaker," Artemis said making the sassy tone in her voice blatantly obvious  
"That's science," Wally explained. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."  
"Impressive," Dragonfly said raising an eyebrow.  
"You think his theory is impressive!" Artemis exclaimed incredulously.  
"No. Recreation of experiment," She stated trying to use as little words as possible.  
"Thanks," Wally grinned slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Did I mention that I like this girl?" His actions caused a blush to rise to Dragonfly's cheeks and she turned hastily away despite the fact that he couldn't see it through her mask.  
"Let's test this theory," Aqualad said suddenly reaching down and pulling a trapdoor open.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us all alive," Wally shouted, but drifted off as he saw the snow that was rising slowly out of the trap door.

'Or not,' Dragonfly thought as she watched the snowflakes float around the pit.

"It's snow!" Megan exclaimed gleefully reaching a hand out.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked before jumping down the

trapdoor with Dragonfly right behind her and with the rest of the the team behind them. The door dropped them off in the middle of tundra and they all took looks around in awe at the fact that what had once been a pit of lava was now this.

"Well?" Artemis asked after a minute turning to look smugly at Wally

"Ever heard of string theory we're in a pocket dimension," Wally declared/

"Ugh!" Artemis shouted, irritated by his stubbornness.

"What's that?" Megan asked pointing towards a floating staff that had popped out of nowhere in flash of yellow light.

"Ooh, maybe its Nelson's magic wand," Wally commented sarcastically walking towards it alongside Dragonfly. Wally and Dragonfly reached for it at the same time then tried to remove their hands only to find out that their hands were stuck to the staff. Seconds later, the staff was surrounded by a yellow glow it floated upwards bringing Dragonfly and Wally along with it before vanishing in a burst of yellow light, taking the two young heroes with it.

* * *

So that's it I hope you like the long chapter! Make sure to respond to me about my idea and if you don't know what it is scroll up and read the A/N. THAT MEANS YOU!*points finger*

Anyways, BAI!


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys Hikari here,

I know I've been gone for awhile and then I come back with an authors note to give some kind of sad and kind of happy news. The basics of it are I'm not happy with the way this story is progressing writing wise. I feel as if I could do a lot more, and that I've been rather lazy with this story and hurrying to get things out instead of stopping to look it over and go in depth with the characters, especially Wally and Natsuki.

So, I'm going to be reworking the first few chapters of this story to make it better and hopefully in a couple weeks will be posting the new first chapter. I may post the new prologue a bit before then since I've already gotten writing out. I'm sorry if this is disappointing to all of you, but I really want to make this a good story and right now what I have isn't cutting for me. I'm not quitting however and the reworked story will still follow the main plot line.

So, I'm really sorry, but it's just what I need to do right now. However, when I post the new story I'll tell you by updating this. I will give you a little spoiler right now though and tell you that the reworked story name will be Double Speed.

Thanks for understanding,

Hikari


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey guys it's been awhile, but I have finally posted Double Speed the remake of this story. It is actually quite different from this, but it rather the same at the same time because I'm sticking to the same plot, so it will be the same events written differently. Either way I hope you guys will check it out even though it is just a prologue because I'm really proud of it. Thank you guys.

Hikari


End file.
